Not always a Cinderella Story
by Nexanda
Summary: Then there was the captain… two words: Jerk & Pervert. I mean all you need to add at the beginning is biggest and then the description would be complete' AkuRoku fan fic! No Lemon... yet! WARNING! Yaoi, Boyxboy!
1. And so it begins

**Author's Note**: Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction! This IS a BoyxBoy fanfic and I hope to do my best! I would like reviews so I know what I can do better and I would also like to know if there are any mistakes! Also this is the updates version please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Not the characters but I DO own Nexanda! She is my OC and you need to ask before you use her. I also own the right of the story.

Enjoy the AkuRoku fan fiction!

_Not so much a fairy tale. . ._

A young blond was sitting at the back of the ball room on his own. He was waiting for the football team's captain and his two lakies to show up before he could sneak out the back door so no one would notice that he was gone from the crowd. Plus this way it would help the male not to be able to be picked on by the captain.

Nexanda was third in ranking. She was average with blond hair with the reddest eyes you would ever see, but she had a twin brother Sora. He had blue eyes and another difference was that he was much happier then her. Another difference was that Sora's hair was brown and all over the place in spikes. While Nexanda's hair was in long but was naturally straight.

In second came Demyx, Axel's best friend right from the beginning. His mullet was one-of-a-kind. Seriously it must of taken the guy YEARS to make it look like it dose. He used to captain of the swimming team, best swimmer in the WHOLE SCHOOL before he quit… for some un-known reason.

Then there was the captain… two words: Jerk & Pervert. I mean all you need to add at the beginning is biggest and then the description would be complete! Well… in Roxas' own opinion.

For example every lunch time Axel or one of the others in the team would trip Roxas up so his food would go all over himself. As soon as they started laughing he would run to the bathrooms not only to clean himself up but to also to whimper seeing that was the only place where he could cry at all.

Even though Roxas would never admit it in pubic he had a crush on the hot, spiky redhead like every other girl and most gay guys but he was not one to let his emotions to run wild.

Tonight under his long, black cloak he was wearing a deep red silk dress. This dress didn't cover one arm –left- and the opposite leg. Connected to each wrist and to the back of the silk like dress was a piece of material that created a wing like design. To keep the dress up two straps were connected over the shoulders and he wore a mask like most people that night.

The mask covered half of his face but all of his cheek flesh. It also covered up the birthmark on the right side of his face. Before he knew it the captain of the jerks walked though the door with his head held up high and his two lakies behind him. As usual there were many screaming females and their dates glaring at the trio.

As always they all stood out from the crowd and showed off how wealthy and snobby they were. Their costumes consisted of butterfly wings suited to their own personality. Nexanda had black and red wings which wore in a checkered sort of pattern which Roxas would have to say they were rather nice and new.

Demyx's wings were green and blue mixed together, which faded so it looked like the sea.

While Axel's were the most creative, hot and beautiful you would see –In Roxas' point of view. Black, red, orange, yellow and a hint of blue all mixed into one to create a fire pattern.

These wings were all connected to the back o the tuxedos they wore but Axel's jacket was actually a tail coat which made him stand out from the other two.

Roxas sighed now not really knowing what to do. He couldn't leave the place back his bestfriend was his only ride home because none of the buses were running this lat but he was happy that the team hasn't spotted him because he was sure that he would have been laughed at for wearing a dress. He got up and made his way to the punch table needing something to drink…

"You guys ready?" The redhead known as Axel asked his trio of friends.

"Sure" They both answered and shrugged not really caring at that moment in time. _They could be a little more excited…_Axel thought with a sigh. As they walked though the set of double doors they were greeted with most of the girls screaming, and few guys smirking –obviously gay- and they girl's dates glaring at the most popular, hot and cocky guys in the school.

Once he entered the room the three broke a part to find their dates –yes, Roxas and Nexanda both had more then one date for the night - while Axel was all alone because he didn't really have a date because his current girlfriend was out of town for the night so he thought he should be allowed to be let loose.

Once he was able to wave his way though the crowd a shy young lady approached the redhead seeing she also didn't have anyone to dance with. The woman had brown hair and blue eyes, much like a female version of Sora. Her dress didn't match her though, the cream dress was 'supposed' to make her look thinner then she already was but then again it did got well with her pale skin much like Axel's own.

When she asked for a dance with the football player, he was about to say yes when something black caught his eyes. Granted he could only see the back of the woman but he did like very much of what he could see over by the punch table. Her short blond hair was stunning to him and had him in a trance for a few seconds before snapping back into reality.

He then refused to dance with the woman in the cream dress who then ran to the toilet crying but he did a good thing… in his book anyway. He then fixed one of his most charming smiles, sorted out his wings and his coat before making his way to the blond.

Once he approached the blond he gently tapped the shorter one on the shoulder to ask. "Hello there. I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" He asked, almost biting his lower lip in nervousness but stopped himself, because that would totally look un-cool and kiddish. Instead he licked his red, dry lips.

The 'woman' turned around and almost glared at the redhead but there was that faint blush there… then again it could have been the lights…"Sorry, but i'm not interested" She almost spat but kept her cool walking away.

Axel stood there, stunned. No one had ever flat out refused him before and he was mad and curious, to say the least. "H-Hey, wait up!" He called, chasing after the blond who had just had turned him down rather harshly.

_No one talks to ME like that first of all, and second of all, who does she think she is!_ The jock thought, finally catching back up to the blond and giving her an incredulous look. "Miss, please, it's just one dance...why won't you give me one dance? I'm sure your date wouldn't mind if I had one dance with you...please?" Axel asked, still trying to be polite, almost in a begging tone.

The woman sighed, replying again. "I'm sorry but i'm really not interested. And as for the date...I wish I had one…" She mumbled looking away from the football captain.

Some time during this conversation the music just oh so happen to change to a slow, romantic song which the redhead smiled widely at.

The prince held out his hand for the woman to take bowing down slightly. "Please...Just one dance." He whispered, giving off an actual genuine smile, then held curiosity, awe, and only a bit of playfulness in it. "I promise, one dance, and I'll leave you alone."

He looked up at the blond now noticing the piercing blue eyes she had. He could see something red underneath the black cloak but dismissed it thinking it was her bra when she began to speak again.

"Fine i'll dance with you... but there's only one problem... I can't dance... i've always been told I have two left feet" She said with a sigh taking the redhead's hand surprised by how soft it was. Girl in the background began to create a mass of cloud, –not really but you could feel a lot of – jealously in the room.

Axel's smile softened a bit as he noticed how cute this girl was and he nodded, grasping her hand and leading from the punch table onto the dance floor. "Hey, that's okay. Sometimes it just comes naturally to most people. Follow me and try to figure it out. Ok?" He instructed, finding a good spot and to pull the blond gently and close to him. He then placed a hand on her hip and the other on still holding the girl's hand. "Ready?" He asked hoping the song would last for a while.

The woman blushed a deep red before remembering something. "C-Could you just give me a moment? I-I'll be right back." She stuttered before running off and dropped off her black cloak over her chair. This showed everyone his red and black dress which revealed one of his pale and soft legs. His arms almost had wings that connected to the back of his dress and to the wrist of his arms. There was a white rose clipped to the strap to the left and walked back to the redheaded dancer. "Now i'm ready" She stated slowly going back into position that they were in before starting to dance, being rather fluid in his steps. Almost like she had done this before, like a natural.

Axel raised an eyebrow as his partner suddenly disappeared, only to have both raised with wide eyes when he saw her come back. He was stunned at the red dress that she was wearing and that to him she was the most beautiful creature he has seen for a while… even more so then his current 'girlfriend', Larxene. (She just thought that he was her boyfriend)

When the blond started dancing with him, he easily followed her, with a warm smile on his face, they both danced to the song. "And you said you couldn't dance. You liar." He said playfully with a grin, giving the other a twirl before re-grabbing her. "And you look gorgeous, by the way." He commented, holding her close.

The couple could feel the air around them getting rather hot as they continued to dance. The blond, short woman smiled a little in the captain's arms. "Thank you, and I would have to admit it, you do look nice yourself" She said now looking into the green eyes only to smile wider. She was trying to get rid of the thought that the man in the tux really did care for him because that was only giving herself false hope. Some couples watch the pair dance. Soon more and more gather in a ring around them but the couple didn't really care at that moment in time.

The jock smiled warmly, hand tightening around the blonde's to bring her closer for a moment before he spoke. "You...seem familiar. Have we met before? Do we have any classes together?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a bit before he noticed the crowd around them. He quickly decided to ignore them as he lifted his partner up by the waist, twirled them both around, to then placing her back down and continuing to dance.

"Umm N-No... We don't have classes together" Lie number one "I've never seen you before" Lie number two "So... can I know your name then?" Lie number three. She didn't know why she was lying but she thought that it would have been better then the jock knowing who she was. She continued to dance brilliantly with Axel almost in perfect harmony.

Axel smiled and chuckled as his partner stuttered finding it rather cute before nodding and answering. "Hm, well then, must just be me. My name's Axel! If you've ever heard of me before, I'm captain of the football team. But, unless you're into that, I doubt you know me." He admitted with a sigh and a shrug. "What's your name, miss?"

As Axel was talking they stood still looking in each other's eyes, she was taking in every detail. When he finished the clock ticked to midnight and female had to leave. "I'm sorry Axel, but I have to go. If i'm not home... well... again i'm sorry" She then had to run off into the now dancing crowd. She gulped soon grabbing her coat but dropping her phone in the process but thankfully for her it was locked with a pin code. She then ran outside looking for Cloud.

Axel frowned when his partner said she had to leave. He was stunned when the blond suddenly dashed for the exit. "Wait! I don't even know you're name!" He called out, running after his partner as fast as he could, but easily lost track of her. "D-Damn it!" He cursed, looking around the snack table until he saw a phone on the ground. "Hm...I wonder whose this is." Axel murmured, picking it up and flipping it open, hoping to maybe find out and return it to said person.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Roxas! Over here!" Cloud called, waving from where he was in the car. He quickly opened the other door, waiting for his friend to get inside. Roxas quickly dashed into the car, who immediately instructed Cloud to start driving. "Thank for the ride Cloud, but could I be stopped off at work?" 'She' asked not really wanting to talk about anything else.

"Uhm, alright Rox. But you NEED to tell me everything that happened later, okay? I want to know, EVERYTHING." Cloud stated, fixing a look that held no other options for Roxas as he drove off.

Roxas mean while sighed. "Nothing happened Cloud, I was only sitting at the back of the room as normal... I have no idea why you even dragged me anyway." Roxas then looked at the other cars passing by.

"Rox...? Was it really that awful? I only dragged you because I thought you'd end up having fun in the end! I'm sorry..." Cloud apologized, feeling rather bad for what he did now.

Roxas then sighed searching for his phone. "C-Cloud...I dropped my phone" He said worriedly.

"W-what? You mean back at prom? Maybe someone found it. I'm sure they'll turn it in. We can go get it tomorrow." Cloud suggested with a shrug, not really thinking that it was THAT important of who picked it up.

"But i'm sure Axel pick it up" Roxas said worriedly, looking over at Cloud, biting his bottom lip.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Man, you know that girl you were dancing with, I'm pretty sure that it is her's" Nexanda pointed out watching the whole thing from the back, out of the way. Nexanda was the kind of person that would help with any relationship as soon as she saw one.

Axel looked up at Nexanda and hummed in thought. "Maybe… Thanks, Nex. Damn, she was certainly something. Anyway, what about you? Did you find anyone worth while in here tonight?" He asked, with a smirk back on his face as he pocketed the phone.

"Not really, but I think Zexion is getting jealous because Demyx is dancing with others but then again... if we are all gay… really need to keep it on a need to know basis... you know what people are like these days..." Nexanda mumbled, shaking her head.

Axel nodded and chuckled a bit. "Damn, I know, people are so judgmental these days! I don't see what's so wrong about being gay, those bastards. But, I did dance with that girl. Now...go run along. I'll find some other woman to woo." He suggested, heading back into the crowd.

Nexanda sighed and placed a hand on Axels shoulder, stopping him for a moment. "Axel think, she first flat out refused to dance with you but then changed her mind. You danced... didn't you FEEL any connection? Any at all?" She asked wondering if his captain was really a cold hearted as they say.

Axel blinked, a bit shocked by what his friend had done. "I mean...what connection are we talking about here? I'd love to see her again...if that means anything. She intrigued me. I'd love to spend more time with her. But what does it matter? I know nothing of her. Not a name...I mean I know what she looks like...vaguely. But really, why have a connection with someone you can't reach?" The redhead asked before turning and heading back into the throng of dancers.

Nexanda followed Axel into the crowd knowing he could still hear her. "But you could try and find her using the phone you picked up. If you say that you found the phone tomorrow at school and then the girl that picks it up would most likely be you date tonight, and BAM you have yourself a REAL girlfriend, I mean, you guys had somethin' there, try and find her" Nexanda pushed Axel on hoping he wouldn't give up so easily because if she knew her captain… Axel would go to any lengths to try and get the woman he wanted.

Axel blinked and turned around, to fix his eyes on Nexanda's. Sighing he pulled out the phone to only frown. "It has a lock. Guess I'll just ask about it at school tomorrow. Until then...let's have fun!" The redhead shouted, putting the phone away in his jacket pocket, as he searched for someone else to dance with.

Nexanda sighed and shook her head giving up on the redhead but smiled and went to see how Demyx was doing

Axel just decided to blend in with everyone, wanting to forget everything in that moment, accept for the girl he had danced with. He would of loved to know her name, maybe then he could of met her at school the next day to not only give her, her phone back but to possibly get another kiss off her sweet, tender lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Axel? The JOCK Axel? Why would he have it?" He said still trying to concentrate on the road.

"He would have it... because I _might_ of danced with him... and ... I had to run before he got my name... and he _might_ of picked it up...But yes... the football jock, Axel" Roxas sighed remembering that Axel was calling him a her and he was likely to meet him at the diner because the was a popular place for the teenagers to go.

"You...you danced with AXEL?" Cloud shouted, eyes wide as he stop in front of the diner/restaurant that Roxas worked at. "Oh my God, how did you do that? Is he a good dancer? Come on, I want to know, please?" Cloud asked with a curious and shocked look on his face.

"Well to start with he thought I was a girl, he asked me to dance but he continued to ask even though I said no twice... and why would you want to know if he's a good dancer? You already have a boyfriend" Roxas said with a smirk before getting out the car, slamming the door shut. "Well... i'll see you at school tomorrow!" He said running into the restaurant to up to his room on top of the restaurant.

"Boyfriend be damned! I just want to know!" Cloud shouted out the car with a laugh before turning and heading back home. "Still...how'd he score AXEL?" He asked himself "This could be interesting…"

Roxas quickly got changed into his work uniform and then down stairs to help everyone in the café. His step mother was out with his brothers to most likely pick them up from the dance that Roxas was supposed to be banned to go to. It was open late tonight because of the prom, which meant extra cash for the restaurant because the teenagers like Roxas loved to go to the restaurant. Everyone soon left but the cook and Roxas stayed seeing he live upstairs of the restaurant.

Roxas' job was to clean the tables and greet the customers like the low life he was often called as, but his bestfriend Cloud…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel found a few more girls to dance the night away with, until the place began to close up. He started to search for his friends, knowing Demyx especially, would easily get lost in the school.

As Axel found Demyx, Nexanda found Axel and asked. "Hey you both want to go to the Destiny restaurant? To get some decent food?" She asked with a grin walking out with them

"Sure! I could use some food!" Axel stated, wrapping his arms around both his friend's shoulders and leading them out of the building. "And besides, I'm tired of this place, anyway. And this costume is getting itchy." He complained, and took his jacket off.

"It looks good though!" Demyx protested and they all got in Nexanda's car who then began to drive off.

"I know it looks good, Demyx! But God, I'm all hot and sweaty, and it itches!" Axel stated again, laughing as he ruffled up Demyx's hair.

"So are we!" Both Nexanda and Demyx grinned and soon Nexanda parked the car and Roxas waited for the next lot to come in not expecting Axel group but knew they would make fun at him like always.

Axel rolled his eyes at his friends as they walked into the restaurant, looking around and finding an empty table to sit at. "Come on guys, I found a place to sit!" He announced, walking over and plopping onto the booth with a grin.

Roxas sighed knowing this couldn't go well but still he had to do his job unless he wanted to be on the streets due to his stepmother throwing him out. He walked up to the jocks and smiled a fake smile. "Hello and welcome to the Destiny Restaurant, I'm Roxas, how may I help you?" He asked getting the note pad out to take orders.

"Oh look, it's waiter boy!" Axel shouted, giving Roxas a roll of his eyes and laughed. "I'll just have a burger and a coke, blondie." He ordered with a laugh and a scoff. "We'll take the same." Both Nexanda and Demyx stated before laughing into more laughter. "Chop Chop!" They all said in unison with a bright loud laugh.

"If only you knew…" Roxas mumbled before walking away with their orders. He yelled "Three burgers and cokes!" He then grabbed the three coke cans not bothering to get glasses seeing they never use them. "Here's you coke's, enjoy" He said with another smile before sitting opposite to them waiting for their burgers with his back face Axel. "I'll wonder if he'll recognize me..." He said with a sigh to himself know that was probably never going to happen.

The three men grabbed their cokes and popped them open. The red haired one started jugging his down before he whined. "Hey, blondie! Can I get a cup of ice? This stuff isn't even cold!" He commanded, waving his can in the air annoying.

Roxas let his head drop to hit against the table top before leaning over the edge grabbing a cup and swooped the cup in the ice box and stood up passing the cup of ice quickly to Axel. "Anything else oh football captin? Demyx? Nexanda?" He asked in order with his sad blue eyes and the song switched to the same one at the prom when they danced….

_**To be continued… maybe… if you want it to continue with a lemon at the end I want at least 5 reviews! Thanks!**_

4/4/2010 – Completed.


	2. Who IS she?

**Author's note:** Hey guys! I knew I said there would be a lemon in this chapter… Just take a look for yourselves… sorry… and I didn't want to make this chapter longer then 3000 words but I did just for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Kingdom Hearts… they wouldn't be allowed to publish KH III… But I DO Own Nexy (Nexanda)! She's my OC and you need permission to use her!

_Not always a Fairy Tale… Chapter 2_

Axel grabbed the cup and froze a moment, cocking his head to the side as he eyed his waiter. Nexanda and Demyx were still laughing and shaking their heads, and the redhead didn't snap out of it until his name was mention. "Um...thanks." He told the waiter boy, breaking the thought he had been in to enjoy the night with his friends again.

Roxas then left the trio in peace as their tea was being cooked for them but he was still able to hear their conversations. Then Demyx asked. "You STILL thinking about that girl you danced with? Come on man! You'll find her tomorrow... what colour eyes did she have?" He asked suddenly wanting to know some details so he could help his friend.

Axel nearly jumped at the sound of Demyx's voice before he sighed and looked up in thought. "It was hard to see through the mask. I believe they were blue. Like, and ocean or lake blue. They were odd. Never seen such a color around HERE before… besides Sora and Rox-Waiter boy's" He stated, trying to remember what he could of the girl.

"But still...the person that unlocks the phone MUST BE the person you're looking for I mean... only on person would know the combination!" Nexanda pointed out with that goofy grin still. Roxas soon came up to the jocks with their food. "Hope all that dancing made you all hungry!" Roxas truly smiled for once. "Hope you all enjoy your meals" He said leaning over to each one to place their food down.

Demyx and Nexanda just rolled their eyes and nodded, while Axel studied Roxas a bit more before shrugging and grabbing his own food. "Unless she has friends that know it. I just hope it's her. She...didn't seem to want to tell me her name. Like she was stalling."

"It's unlikely" Demyx said before Roxas walked away with a sigh, who then quickly packed that table away next to them, leaving just the trio left. His step mother then came in. "ROXAS!" She shirked "Where' is my Red dress? You know the one with the mask" She said walking up to the boy. "It's in your room, dry cleaned and ironed stepmother" He said and was read for a slap that usually happened.

Axel looked up at the loud yell, eyes wide until it quieted down. "Damn, harsh much? I'd hate to have a mother like THAT." The redhead murmured, shocked that someone could be THAT mean to their own kids, related or not. Nexanda and Demyx just shrugged, not really caring. "Not like it's our problem anyway." They stated

Three....Two...One... -SLAP- as if on queue she slapped Roxas and he didn't even flitch haven gotten used to it by now. "That's for disobeying my orders" She then snapped her stick like fingers "Let go up stairs boys, we have work to do" Once she left a hand print was left on his cheek. Sure it stringed but he didn't even let tears fall. And he DEFFENTLY did not want to cry in front of Axel and those jerks. "Go on, Make fun, like you always do..." He said to the jocks sitting down.

Demyx and Nexanda were laughing saying that woman had Roxas on a leash, but Axel just stared at him, not laughing, or doing much of anything. With a sigh, he grabbed a pen that was on the table and a napkin, scribbling down two words before finishing off his food. "C'mon guys, let's go." He chirped, standing up and heading to the door, leaving a napkin that simply read "I'm...sorry." on it.

After they left Roxas cried gently just wanting to get out of his stepmothers hell hole but he couldn't. She really did have him on a leash and it continued to strangle him. Roxas cried harder when he saw the napkin. "This is just half of it" He said pitifully between the sobs.

Axel sighed, piling back into the car as he drove off, feeling sort of bad for the guy, until a song that he like came on the radio and soon the feeling was gone. He sang along with his buddies, relaxing and forgetting his worries. But his mind never truly got away from thinking of that girl he'd met at the dance hoping she'd get her phone tomorrow.

Roxas worked into the early hours of that morning. He yawned and got dressed for school. He was lucky that he was able to walk out of the diner with only a red hand print on the side of his face from a new red slap that morning from his step mother. He smiled and got into Cloud's car passing him a can of coke. "Morning and how are you?" Cloud asked really wanting him phone more then anything but he knew that Axel had it on him.

"I think I should be asking how YOU are, Rox....she hurt you again, didn't she?" Cloud asked, seeing the red mark on Roxas' face while taking a drink. "But I'm good. Got a good night's sleep and finished my report I needed to do for english." 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel was already at school, having needed to be there for practice and tutoring. He sighed, watching the clock as he was meant to be working, but all he could think about was meeting that girl he'd met the other night. "I hope she comes to get her phone..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas sighed and yawned. "I'm ok, really Cloud, I don't care any more, sure it stings a little but that's about all..." Roxas said taking a sip of his coke waking up a little more. "I just want my phone back from Axel more then anything... do you think... I should... speak with him?" He asked.

Cloud sighed and shrugged. "If you say so, Rox..." He looked up in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Does he know you were the one that danced with him? It could be a bit risky....if he doesn't know, then just play it off. Maybe he'll be dumb enough to not figure it out."

Roxas nodded "I don't think he knows it's me... He thinks it a girl coming to collect the phone. But still... maybe it won't be so bad if he knew it was my phone..." Roxas said at the slight possibility.

"He did seem to like dancing with you? Maybe...Maybe he wouldn't mind that you were a guy? I don't really know his sexuality, so I couldn't tell you. You could say you let "her" borrow your phone?" Cloud suggested, not really sure of what to do.

"Well we'll just have to see what happens... won't we?" He asked still looking for something to make him feel more confident but failing to do so.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mean while Roxas' step brothers tried to get Axel for themselves, hoping that they knew the code for the phone. They found Axel studying and walked over to him. "Axel! I hear you have my phone" They said to the jock with innocent smiles.

Axel looked up when his name was called and scoffed. "YOUR phone? Alright then, tell me, what's the password?" He asked, phone open and ready to type the numbers in.

"Four eights" Thy both replied seeing that was Roxas' favourite number well... kind of that and... They saw the pin code up on his pin bored but little did they knew that Roxas actually changed the code that night, before he dropped it because of boredom.

Axel chuckled and typed the code in, only to have it be denied. "Sorry guys, better luck next time!" He chirped before turning, packing up his stuff and leaving them.

"WHAT?!" They shrieked much like their mother before one of them followed Axel. "But Axel, I didn't want to tell you my name because well...I didn't know what you would think on me" One of them suddenly confessed while the other grew mad. "But Brother you KNOW I was the one wearing the red and black dress, why would you lie?" He asked with a grin, both of them competing against each other. "Axel, do you really want the owner of that phone?" They asked in unison after a bit of fighting.

Axel watched they siblings fight, chuckling a bit at just how silly they were. "Boys, Jesus, come on. Get in line! There are many others that want me right now!" He chirped up with a smirk, being his cocky self. That was before the redhead heard the question and he froze for a moment. "Do you know her? The real owner of the phone?"

"Umm, Not very well but we do know them" They answered in unison before they both got an idea and with smirks, one said. "But are you going out with that Larxene girl? She's quite a catch herself, and knowing you, your not one of cheat on the women" Akuarui said while the other brother Minro said "We can hook her up with you, if you really want to but your going to have to go along with out plan" They continued to smirk before holding out their hands. "Deal?"

Axel stared at the sibling's hands, question and excitement running through his boy as he tried to decide. He knew those two were trouble makers, but he also wanted to see that girl again. "You can REALLY have me meet her again? The girl I met at the dance? As long as I go with you?"

"Of course our dear captain, but the out come... might not be what you expect" They said in a sing-song like voice. "Deal?" They asked again holding out their hands with hidden smirks.

Axel stared at the hands and shrugged. _Their just annoying classmates that want me. What's the worse they could do? Besides, maybe they really DO know the girl_... He thought before sighing, sticking out his own two hands and shaking both of the brothers'.

"Pleasure doing business with you" They grinned before walking out with bright smiles having the 'best' plan in the world for Roxas while the said boy was walking into school with Cloud.

Axel just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he went to go find his locker. "Man, some people..." He muttered. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, do you know what you're going to do about this whole "Axel" situation?" Cloud asked even giving air quotes at the name.

"Well I guess that I should just go to him and try and get my phone back... but I don't know what he'll do... he could make fun or... do something else" He the suddenly blushed at that thought. "I really don't know what to do" Roxas sighed walking to his locker within school.

"W-Well, you better think fast, because here he comes!" Cloud stated with eyes wide as he motioned down the hall. Roxas took a deep breath waiting for what ever the football captain wanted with him. It's not like his day could get any worse...

Axel walked up to Roxas and his friend, running a hand through his hair before speaking. "Listen, I'm sorry for how we treated you last night. And all the other times...I tried to calm down my buddies last night, but they wouldn't listen to me. I'm very sorry..." He apologized awkwardly. Cloud just raised an eyebrow leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah well it didn't sound like you were sorry, and you still don't" Roxas shot him down again. Well that would become a habit if every day you were hit, teased and abused. "But still... thank you for apologizing" Roxas couldn't help but sigh and smile a little looking up at the redhead. In the emerald eyes he could see that he was sorry and a little... Sympathy? But Roxas wasn't sure.

Axel blinked and stepped back at the remark before shaking his head and offering a small smile, wanting to show that he really was sorry. "Um, listen. If there's anything I could do to repay you, please, tell me! I really am sorry, and after last night, I realized just how bad we've been treating you...Oh! And I was wondering! A lot of people ate at the diner after the dance; did you happen to see a girl wearing a long red and black dress with short blond hair? I think I have her phone..."

"A girl with blond hair? Red and black dress? No sorry, can't say I have... but still if you come to the dinner more often you could try and met her when she comes in." Roxas smiled a little more for real for once. Cloud started to leave at this point knowing that Roxas was going to crack about his life so he left the pair in peace. Roxas started to whisper to Axel finally confessing to someone else about his home life. "But there isn't....actually this might be going too far but... do you have a spare room I could stay in? My stepmother really dose have me on a leash... it's strangling me... I just want to get out of that hell hole" His smile dropped looking down at the floor.

Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, man. No extra room. Unless you want to bunk in my room, which I'm totally okay with! My parents wouldn't mind!" He stated, giving Roxas a small grin. "And...Does she go to the dinner often? Is that how i'll meet her?"

"So it's a deal? I'll help you find your date, if you let me bunk in with you?" He asked with hope filling his eyes and a true smile. After many years of torment he was finally allowed off the leash, being about to breath and be let free. Allowed to do anything he wanted without being shouted at or feeling like a slave.

Axel gave a true smile too and nodded. "Deal. I'll...pick you up after school, okay? Then you could help me find my date!" He stated, giving a nod before hearing the bell and rushing off to class. 'Why did we ever treat him so bad? He's rather nice and cute...'

Roxas made his way quickly though the halls to his first lesson, english. He sighed thankful for handing in his work early then other students and sitting down in his place waiting for the teacher.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel dashed to his next class, Math, and quickly took the seat in the middle of the class room, with his so called "friends" circling around him and filling the room. Axel sighed, running a hand through his hair as he rolled his eyes at the gossip going around him during the lesson. 'Geese, people, stay out of others lives!'

"You know the person in the black and red dress from the dance yesterday?" One whispered behind Axel

"Yeah" The other replied and nodded listening to the partner intently.

"Well I heard that they worked at the Destiny restaurant or something like that"

Axel blinked, perking up a bit in order to find out more about the girl he was so fascinated with. He really wanted to see her again, know her better. He wanted to be her friend...and most likely more if she also wanted him.

"But what I heard she isn't a girl, she's a guy" They continued to gossip.

Axel blinked before his eyes went wide as he shook his head and turned to face the gossiping classmates. "How do you know she isn't a girl?" He asked quietly, suddenly drawn into the gossip he hates so much.

"Hello did you see the size of 'her' calf muscles? Not to forget 'she' has a Very flat chest!" One of them reasoned before the lesson came to a close.

"So? Some girls just don't have large chests! You shouldn't call her a guy because she just looks a bit like one!" Axel snapped quietly, glaring at the classmate.

"Why? Do you have a crush on them?" They asked with smirks turning to face the captain.

"Maybe I just want to be there friend. Geese." Axel stated, giving them a glare still packing up his stuff.

"Sure you do" They replied with a roll of their eyes, finally leaving the classroom.

Axel just huffed, standing up to leave the classroom himself. _What is their problem? SO what if I have a crush on her? That's not a big deal, you know..._ He thought, holding his backpack on an arm as he walked through the halls.

Seeing as Axel didn't have a class in the after noon he decided to stay and work on an assignment for his AP english class. He found the steps that led to the second level of the school and sat down on a chair, pulling out work he had, Axel hummed a bit, to the same tune of the song he'd danced to with the girl. Tapping his foot a bit, he continued to write.

X-X-X-X-X-

Roxas sighed sitting alone as per normal in the canteen after getting an apple to quickly munch on. But he then decided to hunt down Axel wondering what he was doing and hoped he didn't mind if Roxas stuck to him for the a little bit. Roxas could hear a faint hum though the school halls once he reached the second floor. He followed his ears as the tune slowly grew louder, He smiled, standing at the door just watching the redhead and listening to the song.

Axel sighed, continuing to hum as he fished out the girl's phone from his pocket, gazing at it in wonder and want. It was the only think he even had to find out who she was, and that was enough for him. "Damn it, who IS she...?" He said not knowing Roxas was leaning against the door frame watching him with soft, admiring eyes.

_She?... Oh that's me_... Roxas thought sadly looking down. He sighed quietly and walked back the way he came letting his foot steps echo though out the quiet school.

Axel blinked at the sound of footsteps, wondering who it was. He stood up, leaving his stuff on the desk as he looked around the corner. "Roxas?" He asked, voice echoing as he watched the blond walk off.

_**To be continued… if you want me too, so review if you want me to continue! Thanks!**_

_**Nexanda xxx**_


	3. Family is always a problem

**Author's note: **Chapter 3 guys as requested! Keep the Reviews coming and I shall keep writing! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I not own KH blah… blah … blah…I own Nexy and you should know by now… Ect… Ect… Ect... STORY TIME 8D

_Not Always a Cinderella Story Chapter 3_

_She?... Oh that's me... Roxas thought sadly looking down. He sighed quietly and walked back the way he came letting his foot steps echo though out the quiet school._

_Axel blinked at the sound of footsteps, wondering who it was. He stood up, leaving his stuff on the desk as he looked around the corner. "Roxas?" He asked, voice echoing as he watched the blond walk off._

Roxas turned around with a small smile. "Hey Axel" He replied before turning round to completely face the taller redhead.

"Where are you going? You don't have a class now, either?" The redhead asked, with an eyebrow raised as he gave his own smile.

"I don't have a class now... and i'm just wandering around... I have on no one to talk to... Cloud is in class" He mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

Axel frowned and nodded. "Well...You could come sit with me? I don't mind...." He stated, turning to walk back to where he had been sitting and working.

Roxas waited for a few moments before following back towards Axel, sitting opposite him looking over his work. "So... do you have any information on the girl?" he asked looking straight at him.

Axel shook his head and shrugged. "Only that she might work at the Diner...and that people obviously think she's a guy just because she has muscles and a flatter chest. That pissed me off. Aside from that, nope."

"But Axel we can't rule out that possibility and what if she DOSE turn out to be a guy... what would happen then?" Roxas asked looking over at the phone.

"But....why would a guy show up at a dance as a girl? Let alone dance with a guy?" Axel asked, raising another eyebrow before shrugging. "Does gender matter me, is that what you are akin? No...No it doesn't. I just figured they were a girl...and I was defending them when someone called them a man." Axel stated, rubbing his arm and looking down.

"Maybe they dressed like that because it was a dare, or that was the only thing they had" Roxas shrugged but still managed to answer his questions with a smile. "But still, that is a good point too...You know... i'm good with unlocking phones... I could give it a try" He said trying to come up with a good enough excuse to have a look at his own phone.

Axel shrugged and nodded. "I guess I just never thought of it. Whoever they were, my God, they knew how to dance." The redhead gushed before shaking his head and smiled. "Uh, sure, you could try." The elder than handed him the phone.

Roxas nodded and smiled taking the phone and pretending to not know the pin. After a few minutes he too smiled. "0808, If i'm not correct that's you birthday too, she must obviously like you a lot." Roxas pointed out 'searching' the phone.

Axel blinked and nodded slowly. "That's ironic. Huh." He mumbled, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Well there's no pictures in here... wait I lie... there is a few..." he said quickly before he stood seeing the time on the phone. "Sorry but it's time for class... well... I guess i'll be seeing you around Axel" He said before walking away without the phone... with some pictures on him and Cloud on there.

Axel sighed and nodded, packing up his stuff and grabbing the phone to check it later. He headed down the hall with all his stuff, going to his next class with a smile.

Axel's classes went by fast until it was lunch time. He walked into the cafeteria, finding his usual table and sitting down, waiting for his friends as he pulled out the phone to look through it.

"Have you managed to hack into the girl's phone?" Demyx asked looking over his captain's shoulders trying to get a look.

"No, Roxas did it for me. Speaking of which...." Axel murmured, looking up and searching for the blond friend of his now.

X-X-X-X-X

"So yeah... What should I do Cloud?" He asked his only friend. He had just finished explaining what had happened to him and Axel during their free period and now Roxas was worried that the jock might figure out who he was. "He's not as dumb as people say his is... he's rather intelligent..."

"Well....He seems to be okay with YOU...so maybe he'd be okay with you being the girl, right? I mean, he said gender doesn't matter to him..." Cloud stated with a shrug and a small smile. "Well anyway "I'm sure he's bound to find out here in a few seconds." Cloud muttered, pointing his fork over to the table Axel sat at.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Axel sighed and gave up before he went to go through the phone's information.

"You give up to easy Axel" Demyx said and went back to his food

Axel rolled his eyes and found the menu, glancing through a few contacts before the pictures and blinking at all of the ones of Roxas and Cloud. "Hmm...Must all be friends...?"

"And you know, the twins are planning something at the end of next week for the football team to watch, you coming Axel?" Demyx asked being hyper as per normal.

"Of course I'm going! I need to support my team, right?" Axel said with a smile and a nod, getting nowhere with the phone so he placing it back in his pocket.

"So it is true? You letting the waiter boy say with you?" One male asked looking over at Roxas with disgust.

"Yeah, it is. There's nothing wrong with it! Keep your nose on your own face!" Axel snapped, flipping the man off with a grimace.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Roxas then stood up. "Well I better be going Cloud... I have a lot to do" he said knowing he had no lessons left for today.

Cloud gave a sad smile and stood up, walking over to Roxas and hugging him tightly. "I really am sorry....about everything." He whispered before nodding and sitting back down.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Cloud, it's my stepmother who has" Roxas said picking his bag walking past Axel and his group to get home... well... hell really.

Axel looked up and noticed the short blond leaving, but fought the urge to follow him out.

"Following him if you really want to" Nexanda said out loud knowing Axel better then anyone else. "Follow your gut feeling; you're not going to go anywhere if you don't" Nexanda pointed out and Roxas quickly left to catch a bus near by.

Axel looked at Nexanda and gave him a knowing smile, which had left a Demyx very confused. The flaming redhead quickly shot up, grabbing his stuff and running out of the building to catch up with Roxas before the bus would be taking him away.

"Don't worry Demyx… everything will sort out soon… I hope and we will surely see a change in our dear captain…" She commented sadly, going to miss the old Axel. But she knew it was for the best of everyone.

X-X-X-X-X

Roxas sighed not knowing the time due to Axel having his phone and he used it for the clock so he wouldn't be late for work and be punished by his stepmother. Once a bus finally arrived he got on asking for the stop out side the diner and paid so he could get on the bus just to be beaten again.

Axel ran as fast as he could, just managing to catch the same bus before it drove off. Panting, he threw in money, and tried to catch his breath as he looked for Roxas was sitting.

Roxas sat at the back with a distant look in his eyes. He gazed out the bus window thinking of other things which was letting his whole body relax.

Axel looked around until he smiled, walking to the back and sitting down. "Hey, Roxas!" He chirped, hoping he wasn't upsetting the other.

"Gah! Axel! What are you doing?" Roxas asked jumping out of his skin. Really he went white as Axel interrupted his thoughts.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you...." Axel stated sheepishly sitting down next to Roxas.

"Just... don't worry about it, and where are you heading? Home?" Roxas asked looking out the window hoping this would last for years... but it wouldn't.

"Uh....actually...I was heading where you were going... to the diner for something to eat…" Axel admitted, giving a sheepish smile.

Roxas sighed and rubbed his temple, shaking his head. "You can't... you... just can't"

"Roxas, you okay? Why can't I come?" Axel asked, worry written all over his face.

"Because of family, ok?" Roxas said as he sighed and stood up "I've got to get off anyway" he mumbled worried for what Axel may see.

"Is it because of your step-mom?" Axel asked, remembering the night at the diner.

Roxas froze for a moment before looking down "Yes" Was all that he replied before getting off the bus and running in to the diner to start work. He was also getting ready to be hit by his stepmother again for most likely forgetting to do something.

Axel sighed, also getting off the bus, but staying a ways behind Roxas, deciding to..."stalk" him for a bit.

"Hey everyone!" Roxas smiled thinking that Axel had left by now. 'Hi' or 'hey' they all replied. "Is my stepmother in yet?" Roxas asked and one of them nodded and the blond sighed. "Well..." He grabbed his apron from behind the desk and once he put it on he was greeted by his 'mother'. "Yes?" he ask her rudely finally having enough of her attitude towards him. This was when everyone went out for their break so they didn't see what was coming next.

Axel snuck up to the building and hid in the bushes, looking through the windows to watch what might be happening in there. He was worried about Roxas, and he hoped to help in anyway.

There were no customers at the time. From Axel's view there could be seen a lot of shouting from the mother's mouth and three time she slapped him before she left. Roxas then sat down on one of the bar stools quietly crying in his hands pathetically.

* Special thanks to: Uber-suss and Eletigalo for the reviews on both of my Chapters! And to all my supporters… I hate this… my chapters are getting shorter but the next one will be longer! I Promise! For more reviews of course ^^ Thanks again to all that have reviewed so far it really means a lot to me!*


	4. The past

_**Author's note:**_ Right guys! It's time to have your say in this story! On my profile I have a poll running to how you want this story to end! In the last chapter there IS a lemon so you are being forewarned! Hope you all enjoy and remember Sorry it's REALLY late though!

_**VOTE ON POLL FOR THE ENDING OF THE STORY!**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I wondering if Quinton Flynn would freak out about my script for Axel…

_Not always a Cinderella Story, Chapter 4_

Axel fumed a bit, a glare on his face. "What the hell is that girls' problem?" He asked himself, standing up and rushing into the diner. He quietly walked up to Roxas, wrapping his arms around the blond caringly.

"A-Axel? W-What are you doing here?" The blonde asked though his tears.

"I'm really sorry… I never knew… now go upstairs and get your stuff, everything precious to you, you are moving in with me, questions asked… i'm really sorry Roxas…"He let go of the blond for the moment so he could move.

"B-But Axel, my stepmother and-" He was cut off by the other male.

"No buts now go upstairs and get your stuff." He stated with eyes looking close to a glare. The short blond quickly made his way upstairs which left the jock alone to think back on his actions. 'Oh man, we teased him for so long and he also had his step-mother to deal with too… God I feel so bad…' At that moment he saw the new co-workers walking into the building acting like they saw nothing. 'Bunch of bastards he hissed and glared at each one of them.

Roxas then returned with his small suite case and a little something of his mother's thinking he might need it in the future… that and she wouldn't fit in it anyway with all that plastic surgery on her breasts and hips. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble-" He would of continued but the redhead hugged him again earning a few glares from the workers and customers of that actions. The blond blushes at the embrace but gladly hugged back feeling safe for once in his life.

"Why did you go though all that shit with your step-mother? Isn't your dad around?" He asked not caring about his language now. He was totally pissed and it was showing in his actions. Roxas could feel Axel trembling slightly because of keeping his anger inside.

"I'll tell you on the way to your house… that way time will go faster…" He mumbled just wanting to leave the hell hole and not see it for today. _'I'll be back for the diner though… it should be mine…' _ The short blond thinks before starting to walk out of the diner. It wasn't until the couple were on the bud, Roxas leaning on his elbow, staring out of the window as he has his flash back, recalling the terrible memories of what he was a young boy.

"It all started about…. 5 years ago now I think. My dad had to marry in order to keep the family business running. The Destiny Diner meant everything to him and I was supposed to take after him… but that all changed when my step-mother moved it. People who worked at the diner for years became sad, their wages also dropped so in turn those people left. While those dropped, the prices went up and less customers came and we were lucky to keep it open. Also at this time my friends pulled away from me because they never wanted to come over so they didn't get beaten by my mother like I was so near to the end of my younger days at school I had no friends and was often left alone because of her. When I started high school things got really bad. She beat me every morning and night. Although she often abuse me I still came to school so I could get away from her and the teasing you did wasn't as bad as her's so I could deal with yours… it also gave me the chance to get out of her grip… even if it was for a few minutes I felt like I was in heaven. She wanted me to quit going to school because she wanted me to work full time at the diner and in return I would have a roof over my head. She treated me like a pest, nothing more then a piece of tissue she could throw away any time she wanted… all because I was worth less.

And my dad? Well he died in a crash… taking me home from school… I wish he never left… then maybe… j-just maybe… I wouldn't be in this mess" He started to whimper and cry like the small, fragile child he was. Axel wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him seeing he did not say a word or did anything much but stare at Roxas while he was explain his sad story. Axel had no words to say but he could see the sadness and loneliness in the boy's blue eyes. He could also see desperation in the boy's eyes. If his heart wasn't already captured by the mysterious princess' the when they got home he would of definitely asked the boy to be his boyfriend because the redhead wanted to help and protect the little one with all the strength that he could.

As they got off the bus and walked to Axel house Roxas started to smile. "But still, I don't know how to thank you… you taking me to a new home after all… letting me under your roof… and-" He was cut off by Axel saying.

"But you're doing plenty! You helping me to find my love remember?" He said with a bright smile and Roxas turned, feeling bad that he was leading Axel on a wild goose chase. "And are you friends with her? There seems to be a lot of pictures of you and your friend Cloud on there" Axel asked turning to face Roxas who froze trying to think of a good enough excuse to tell his crush.

"I don't know, if I do know her I haven't see her recently so I might know her if I see a picture of her face or something…" He said thinking.

"Oh…" Was all that came from the redhead's mouth as he entered though the door. "Well, welcome to your new home! You can talk to my dad later if you want." Axel sat down on his bed looking at the Roxas with a friendly smile.

"You know you could put some posters up around the school to say you found her phone and that the owner should come and pick it up." Roxas offered sitting down to the redhead. He cheeks started to turn a slight pink colour feeling embarrassed for the moment.

"Yeah with that someone else could claim to be her and get it right without being the girl that I want for life" He said being really passionate about this. He wasn't HIS princess and he wouldn't settle with anything more or less for her. Roxas tried not to blush thinking that he could be with Axel for life if he just confessed now but he just didn't have enough courage to do so.

"Well then why not talk to the headmaster about organizing another ball? Then the person could turn up in the same dress as last time. From what I know her dress look like a one-of-a-kind BassHunter dress so it would be hard to replicate if some women tried." Roxas said knowing what kind of dress ally was one-of-a-kind.

"You know…that could work…I really owe you one Roxas! You're the best!" Axel stated cuddling him again to thank him.

"It's the least I could do seeing you letting me stay with you after all." He chuckled and hugged back. "Well, I have some studying to do so if you don't mind, ill start while I have no one controlling me" He sighed happily getting his math books out. And spreading it all out on the floor.

Axel mean while did the same and studied with the occasional glance at the other man in the room. He soon then started to realize that he had been staring at the other man for a good five minutes before he looked back at his own book.

"Axel, could you help me please? I'm stuck and I don't know what to do…" He sighed and talked as if nothing big had happened that day. Axel nodded and closed his book to lie down the opposite side to Roxas.

"What do you need help with?" He asked and looked down in the book to see what Roxas was working on simplifying sums.

"It's easy if all of the sums are adding because then all of the numbers are positive and all you have to do is add the numbers that have to same letters such as those two…" Axel explained with a smile. At one point they both looked up and looked into each other's eyes. Roxas licked his lips, realizing that they were dry all of a sudden and Axel felt his body leaning forward closing the distance between the two but soon stopped himself when they were only a centimeter apart. They could feel each other's breaths and Axel could feel something similar… like he did when he had his princess in his arms. Roxas noticed the time on the clock and Axel got up smirking trying to cover up for his nervousness.

"Well I think it's time to stop studying to go to bed no? It's getting late any way… He said looking away and going though his draws. "I'll sort you out fully tomorrow Roxas…" He said with a yawn as Roxas packed his stuff away.

"Good night Axel… thanks for everything" He said also yawning.

"Good night Roxy" He said coming up with a nick name already.

"Hey! Don't call me that! I'm no a girl!" He protested with a pout. Axel only laughed and patted Roxas' head.

"Well get used to it, I will be using that more often and you look like a girl to me" The same redhead grinned and continued to laugh at the boy's expression. "Any way, good night and sweet dreams" Axel winked for fun getting into bed.

"Where will I be sleeping?" 'Roxy' asked and Axel patted the space beside him on his double bed.

"Right here! Night Roxy!" He started and turned the lights off just leaving a gob smacked blond to get ready for bed in the dark. Once he sorted himself out he slowly crawled into Axel's bed blushing a bright red as he cuddled into the older man.

For once in his life he felt safe… he felt loved…

_**Nexanda: I'm here to say sorry on behalf of Deanna that this is posted 2 MONTHS after this was started but her life has now calmed down so this will become more regular again**_

_**Also special thanks to **_

Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles

_**For all the encouragement also**_

… _**MORE REVIEWS, MORE STORY! KEEP THEM COMING TO KEEP ME WRITING AND NOT TO FORGET! VOTE ON THE POLL!**_


End file.
